


Dont be angry you are so sexy!

by prettypleasemomo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, School, meanie, mentioned SoonHoon, mentioned jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypleasemomo/pseuds/prettypleasemomo
Summary: This story follows the journey of how Wonwoo survived and also managed to have a crush on his new neighbour
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Wonwoo moved into his new house just because it was near to his new school where he transferred recently. But the neighbour in the opposite house is just super annoying (and also hella handsome and thats a big problem😳)

_"you were supposed to help me unpack you uncultured swine!"_ Wonwoo threw an underwear at Soonyoung's head.

Soonyoung was sprawling dead on bed with Wonwoo's cat Choco sitting on his chest.

The underwear hung on his face.

 _"I love you too bitch"_ Soonyoung said throwing the underwear back at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo knew it. Its no use of calling Soonyoung when it comes to doing any work like these. 

Wonwoo moved to his new house a few days ago but he was so busy with his application and things also the packages came late so this was the only day he is free as its sunday.

"Yo Won what about your crush, i absolutely forgot to ask about him" Soonyoung said munching on the cookies with Choco on his lap sitting quietly on the bed.

"First of all I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM I DESPISE THAT GUY AND SECOND point why is Choco so calm on your lap,she never sits on my lap " Wonwoo sighed after the long speech, "and you are absolutely useless.im the only one doing the unpacking since morning! I hate everyone at this moment!" Wonwoo stormed out of his room with a glass jar on his hand walking towards the kitchen.

"Woah woah calm down there sweetheart!" Soonyoung said while following Wonwoo to the kitchen, "dont worry babe i called Junhui he is on his way after he comes he will help you." he flashed his cute smile with his 10:10 eyes.

"Bitch dont call me babe or sweethear EVER" Wonwoo glared "And you will go back on playing with Choco? Thats what you came here for Kwon Soonyoung?" Wonwoo glared again.

Soonyoung knew whenever Wonwoo uses his full name he is angry like not normal angry its high level angry.

"Ei baby Wonu my sweet baby boy you know im your best friend i will help you" Soonyoung started "helping" him by putting a glass bowl from the shelf on right to the shelf on the left and fled the kitchen.

Suddenly the Doorbell rang Soonyoung opened the door to see Junhui wasn't alone he dragged Jihoon and Seungkwan along with him.

Soonyoung just threw himself on Jihoon and got punched by him in the stomach, "get away from me you bag of bacteria, you dont even shower properly!"

Soonyoung sulked and murmured "i showered yesterday"

Jihoon snorted.

Junhui started unpacking the packages as soon as he stepped in the drawing room.

"That's what you call a good friend!" Wonwoo pointed at Junhui.

"Excuse me!

" Soonyoung pouted,he was sad it was evident.

Boo Seungkwan didnt come to help,Wonwoo knew and he was right.

"Ok ok losers i heard that Wonu hyung has a crush?!" Seungkwan opened the fridge and took out 2 coke cans and handed one to Jihoon.

Wonwoo kinda guessed it already that Boo Seungkwan came here for the gossip.

Wonwoo sighed,pinching the nose bridge.

"Woah woah tell me more about it!" Junhui looked excited. Jihoon just hummed while chugging the coke.

"Ok so apparently this guy in his opposite house is a sexy playb..."Soonyoung couldnt even finish,Wonwoo perfectly aimed a tissue roll from behind.

_Wonwoo: 1_

_Soonyoung : 0_

" i dont have a crush on that dude. He is insane absolutely not my type." Wonwoo looked distressed, "super annoying!".

Junhui gave a doubtful look at Wonwoo.

"well that's what Minghao felt when he saw me too, and look at us now" Junhui said proudly with a ear to ear smile.

"Jihoon hyung did you feel that too about Soonyoung hyung?" Seungkwan laughed.

"Shut up! Im a nice guy why would he feel such way???" Soonyoung was glaring at Seungkwan and then gave a sweet look at jihoon.

"Well Boo is not wrong though. I felt like one person will definitely be killed by me and thats him when i first met him" Jihoon said eyeing Soonyoung.

Wonwoo couldnt hold it anymore.

"So will you tell us the whats this rumour going about you? You gotta explain buddy" Junhui managed to say.

Wonwoo took a long breath, "ok let me sit here first" and he sat on the couch to spill the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good with long chapters so the chapters will be short. Hopefully yall will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo sat on the sofa and the rest were seated on the ground.

Wonwoo was very focused and so were his audience. 

"So this guy is super loud get this point. I've moved here like 3 days ago right but i already know things about him. Wild!" Wonwoo sipped on his cold coffee, "so apparently this guy has lots of friend,might be the youngest in the family, had a crush on the hot teaching assistant named Eunwoo or younwoo idk whatever"

Soonyoung interrupted, "are you jealous right there Sir? " pointing a finger at Wonwoo,mocking him.

"Jealous my ass!" Wonwoo threw the cushion at Soon and continued, " ok so this dude has a fixed schedule of talking to his hyung at night, which is supposed to be fine right?" Wonwoo throws the question at the eager audience, hoping for a response.

They just nodded.

"But point 1.this daily caling session happens every night at 2 am and point 2.this dude talks like he has 10 speakers attached to his vocal chords." Wonwoo continued with his monologue. 

"Maybe his brother lives abroad thats why they talk at midnight" Junhui tried to give a smart response.

"Yeah could be but i dont really care man do i really need this info of his brother's best friends's girlfriend having a period and they vant fuck at freaking 3 am? I'm not paid enough for this bullshit" Wonwoo sighed in disapointment.

"Thank god Jihoon doesnt live here" Seungkwan said, "otherwise there would've been consequences!"

"I can confirm the fact" said Jihoon.

"I agree this is super annoying i think you should talk to him you know" suggested Junhui.

"Oh man listen there is more. He is apparently a clean freak. Everyday! Every single day he washes tons of clothes! Just take a look at his rooftop its full with clothes drying!" Wonwoo said.

"But how does that concern you though" asked Seungkwan.

" because we have the same water tank bro! He finishes all the water even before i wake up!" Wonwoo sounded so distressed, "you know the 2nd day in the morning i woke up took shit and then bam there was no water!!!! Can you fucking imagine. It took whole 5 hours to understand why that happened"wonwoo complained.

"But how did you clean up after that?" soonyoung looked genuinely concerned.

Wonwoo just gestured lets not talk about that please and sushed him.

"So i decided to talk to the landlord first but Seungcheol wasnt here and he didnt pick up my call" Wonwoo said, "then i decided i should talk to my precious neighbour myself but i was like okay lets wait for 2 more days let Seungcheol come back"

"Then Soonyoung why are you even spreading rumours of Wonwoo having an crush and what not."Junhui asked.

"Bro Wonwoo was constantly talking about this dude so i thought.."Soonyoung couldnt even finish.

"But whats this freak's name lol" Jihoon asked.

Wonwoo replied, "That might be the only thing i dont know about him"


	3. Chapter 3

**_First day of the new semester_** ~

Mingyu was in deep thought in middle of the school field with french fries in his hand looking up to the cloudy sky.

Mingyu might be the among the first students to enter when the school gates are opened. He always comes early.

But he didn't expect to see Minghao this early,that guy always enters just few seconds before the bell rings.

"Whoa whoa Hao is that really you ?" He shouted seeing Minghao running towards him.

Minghao was huffing, " bro did i tell you the big shit"

"Which one? You have so many big shit to talk about " mingyu air quoted the "big shit" and started walking towards the goal post, stuffing french fries in his mouth.

"Wonwoo is moving to our school! I told you Junhui was transferring but i didnt have a clue Wonwoo was coming too" Minghao told after catching up with Mingyu, and snatched the packet of fries.

"Well i have bigger news for you! I would've told you earlier but wanted to surprise you" Mingyu gave a serious look, " Wonwoo moved to the opposite house of mine", Mingyu gave a sarcastic smile and started pulling on the goal post net.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Minghao's eyeballs were about to get outta their sockets.

So the story is that Mingyu has been crushing on Junhui's best friend Wonwoo for quite some time now.

Mingyu saw him at Minghao's birthday party with Junhui 1 year ago. Since then Minghao was the only person who knew about this, Minghao wanted to help him but Mingyu was too shy and made Minghao do a pinky promise not to tell anybody,not even Junhui.

Minghao didn't care about that pinky promise but he knew Mingyu had enough blackmail material against him so he just shut his mouth.

"I hope he doesn't move to our section, I'll be damned" Mingyu murmured.

Minghao was already making plans in his head, he just smirked to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Now the number of students were increasing in the campus.

Mingyu and Minghao started moving towards the main building and suddenly Mingyu heard a loud scream in the back , "JUNNIE!!!!!! MY BABY I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!", Minghao was screaming his lungs out.

Mingyu turned back squinting his eyes, it's just 9.30 am but the sun was too strong for his eyes, but then his eyes went behind Jun.

Wonwoo was there, behind Jun.

Minghao ran to them and just jumped on Junhui hugging him tightly.Mingyu slowly walked towards them.

"Aww my baby is finally here" Minghao started pinching Junhui's cheek.

Some students were giving them looks, "what ya looking at punks go to your classes!" Minghao screeched with a smug look on his face.

"Hao i missed you babe" Junhui said.

Wonwoo was standing there with secondhand embarrassment, he facepalmed.

Then his eyes went towards Minghao's back,

 _IT WAS THAT SUPER ANNOYING NEIGHBOUR OF THE OPPOSITE HOUSE WHO ROAMS AROUND BUTT NAKED IN HIS BEDROOM_ Wonwoo looked in shock.

"Oh hey Wonwoo welcome to hell!" Minghao said, "oh and this is my best friend Mingyu here. he is a real nice guy!" Minghao pointed at Mingyu.

"Hi" mingyu pulled out his hand from the pocket for a handshake, softly smiling.

"Hello" Wonwoo shaked his hand hesitantly. He was panicking inside.

"Um so i know that Junnie is in my section but how about you?" Minghao asked Wonwoo.

"Im in section 1" Wonwoo said slowly.

The expression on Mingyu's face was unreadable.

He didn't even know if he was supposed to be sad or relieved that Wonwoo wasn't in his section.

Minghao took a quick glance of Mingyu and gave a nervous laugh.

"Aww thats bad, but you still have Soonyoung,Jihoon there!, also there is Seokmin, Joshua,Vernon you dont know them yet but im sure yall will become friends!" Minghao said.

The bell rang. They all rushed to their classes.

"Bitch you ok? I cant read you now what's going on??" Minghao asked Mingyu on the desk before him.

"Bro idk anything anymore i can't think properly" mingyu sighed.

Minghao reassured Mingyu by patting his shoulder and thought to himself, ' you might not know anything but i have my plans' minghao grinned in evil.

"Junhui!!!!" Wonwoo called in hushed voice as soon as they entered the class.

"Hmm what?" Junhui asked.

"Its him! That annoying neighbour i talked about its Hao's bestie!!!!" Wonwoo panicked.

"Woah are you sure??" Junhui asked half smiling but regained his poker face again.

"Its him its him oh god" Wonwoo kept on panicking.

They sat on the last 2 desks.

"Why do you look so panicked though" Junhui asked adjusting his bag.

' _ **Man he is hot i saw him face to face properly and he is so good looking!'**_ Wonwoo thought to himself.

Junhui gave questioning look, "Won? What ya thinking bro"

Wonwoo was about to say something but the teacher entered the class so he just shut his mouth and turned forward, face palming, ' _What am i even thinking! Mingyu is just an annoying boy next door and nothing else'_ , he lied to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was lunch break and Jun dragged Wonwoo along with him in the canteen. By now the whole class knew that 'Wonwoo's crush' was in section 2 thanks to Soonyoung's uncontrolled mouth.

Wonwoo has already met Joshua with pretty cat eyes and lips, Seokmin whose smile is quite adorable, also Vernon the intellectual.

Wonwoo,Junhui,Soonyoung,Jihoon,Seokmin,Joshua,Vernon were seating on the table 26. Suddenly Boo Seungkwan burst into the canteen screaming on the top of his lungs, "Oh ho Jeon Wonwoo your crush is Kim Mingyu from our class i heard" he threw a smug look.

Everybody in the canteen looked at them.

And there Wonwoo's nightmare Kim Mingyu had also just stepped in the canteen when Seungkwan said that.

Mingyu blushed like a tomato.

Wonwoo couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed , "BOO SEUNGKWAN YOU FUCKER SHUT UP!" and threw his shoe at him.

But Seungkwan dodged it and the shoe hit Mingyu, on the face.

Minghao couldn't even process what just happened and stood like a statue beside Mingyu staring at him with his eyes bulging out.

Jun and Soonyoung immediately ran towards mingyu asking him if he was ok. Seungkwan was on the floor laughing his ass out. Jihoon just let out a pfft controlling his laugh but Seokmin just burst out into a loud laugh.

Wonwoo just wanted the earth to swallow him whole at this point.

Mingyu said he was ok and gave a smile at Wonwoo who was standing in the distance giving him a sympathetic look.

He came forward after few seconds , "im extremely sorry i didnt mean to im so sorry" Wonwoo apologised.

"Hey its ok! I know you didnt mean to" Mingyu assured Wonwoo.

"How about Wonwoo buys our lunch today in the light of this whole incident", proposed Soonyoung.

Wonwoo gave a questioning look towards Soonyoung.

"Why would he buy us lunch, if anyone is there who he should buy a lunch that would be Mingyu!" Junhui said.

Minghao gave a 'im-so-proud-of-my-boyfriend' look at Junhui.

Minghao agreed heavily "yeah yeah! baby is right"

Wonwoo was already contemplating his life choices rather his choice of friends. But also morally it's not wrong whatever Jun said.

"I dont have enough money on me right now but yeah i promise i will buy Mingyu a lunch tomorrow" Wonwoo said.

Mingyu's eyes sparkled.

"You don't have to buy me lunch though its ok." Mingyu said half blushing half smiling.

"No i was wrong so i will.dont worry" wonwoo gave a nervous laugh.

"Wah take him to a date already Jeon Wonwoo" Seungkwan screamed from the back.

And this time Wonwoo didn't miss his target.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mingyu actually isn't loud at all when he is with other people ,**_ Wonwoo thought while flipping the pages of his Chemistry assignment.

He wanted some coffee but he didn't have left any, also it was raining real heavy so he couldn't even go to the convenience store.

"Should've bought it on my way home im such an idiot" he said to himself.

Absent mindedly Wonwoo came to his window and stood there thinking about the whole incident in the canteen today.

He smiled to himself, _it was so stupid ._

 _"Hey Wonwoo!"_ Mingyu screamed from the opposite window.

"Oh Mingyu" Wonwoo was surprised.

"Uhm what's up?" Mingyu asked nervously.

Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, "nothing much just wanted to drink some coffee but there is no coffee left so haha"

"You can actually come over to my house though we can have coffee together" Mingyu said excitedly.

Wonwoo was getting wet by the rain splash so he backed away a little.

"please its a request Wonwoo also im hella bored no internet in this weather please please!!!!" Mingyu said cutely.

Wonwoo said, "uh ok ok im coming"

Wonwoo took an umbrella and headed out towards Mingyu's house.

Wonwoo was about to press the calling bell but Mingyu opened the door before he could do that with a full ear to ear smile.

Wonwoo entered and kept the umbrella on the side and waited for Mingyu to close the door. 

But bam! Power got cut off and the whole place became pitch black.

"Oh my god" Wonwoo gasped.

Mingyu was near the stairs so he said, "Hold my hand and carefully come up!"

Wonwoo was hesitant but he ultimately held mingyu's hand.

' _His hand is so warm' Wonwoo thought_.

Fortunately it was pitch black otherwise Wonwoo's tomato cheeks would've been a big embarrassment.

After entering Mingyu's bedroom, Mingyu found his phone on the table near the door and turned on the flashlight.

'Im such an idiot i couldve done that with my flashlight too downstairs' wonwoo facepalmed internally.


	7. Chapter 7

Thunders were rumbling outside, the speed of rain was getting harder with every passing minute.

Mingyu had already guessed that power might not be back until tomorrow now Wonwoo said the same too.

Mingyu with the phone flashlight turned on started searching for candles in the drawer. 

"Seems like we ran out of candles here" mingyu nervously smiled.

"Uhm so how much battery do you have left?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu checked, " not much. Only 10%!"

"Ok you turn off the light.let me turn on my flashlight" but Wonwoo said he also didn't have much battery left 

Mingyu was desperately searching for a torchlight but he blamed himself internally for never taking his mom's advice of keeping things in the right place.

"Oh wonwoo i absolutely forgot you wanted some coffee lets make some till we have charge" mingyu said pathetically. 

"No no its fine you know!" Wonwoo assured him, "we can wait till lights come".

Suddenly Wonwoo felt Mingyu's breath extremely near his face, " I dont think power will be back tonight" Mingyu said with hushed voice.

Wonwoo shuddered chills ran down his spine, and became very conscious of his fast heartbeat, wishing Mingyu didnt notice.

And the lights came back and Wonwoo saw how close Mingyu was. The look in Mingyu's eyes were different but he backed away a little. Wonwoo just moved his face aside and let out a small laugh, "pffft uhmm so the lights came back sir" Wonwoo said sarcastically with a soft smile.

Mingyu died a little.

Mingyu finally made some coffee , "make yourself at home haha" he said.

" you seem a little upset that the power came back!" Wonwoo teased.

Mingyu pouted cutely, " you seem to enjoy teasing me."

Wonwoo let out a laugh, Mingyu felt happy that wonwoo didnt notice his heart eyes.

"Annual sports week is starting do you plan to join?" Mingyu asked excitedly.

"Nahh im bad at sports" Wonwoo said looking out of the window.

" oh" Mingyu said

"Well do you plan to join?" Wonwoo asked 

" hmm" mingyu nodded taking a gulp of his coffee.

" woah you know what you kinda look like you are good at it" Wonwoo complimented.

"How do you know? You haven't seen me playing games" mingyu asked.

"Ah i just guessed but we will see this week" wonwoo replied, "originally i thought of taking leave for the week but" Wonwoo took a glance at Mingyu, "i might just attend the sports to see you"

Mingyu could bet Wonwoo could hear his heart racing.

"Will you cheer for me?" Mingyu asked excitedly.

"Lets see" Wonwoo said sheepishly, " May be!"

Mingyu smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day , the sun was shining again but the weather was nice. The breeze was feeling good.

It was the day of sports practice. Mingyu, Soonyoung,Seungkwan, Seokmin were participating. 

Junhui was really surprised to see that Wonwoo came to school.

"Woah Jeon Wonwoo is that really you?" Junhui asked while approaching Wonwoo standing near the border rope on the left side near the canteen.

"Hmm its better to come to school than getting bored. Also my attendance will get noted too" Wonwoo said while his eyes constantly searching for someone.

"Who are you looking for? Soonie,Seokmin, Boo are all standing there!" Jun said pointing vaguely.

Wonwoo gave a cold look to Junhui, "im not looking for anyone"

"Oh my god Wonwoo you really came!" Mingyu screamed from the back, "i didnt believe when you said you'll come" he flashed a smile.

Junhui gave Wonwoo a smirk.

Wonwoo turned away from Junhui's side.

The volunteers started calling for the participants at the exact moment.

"Cheer for me!" Mingyu told Wonwoo with an excited face.

"Its just practice" wonwoo said with an unreadable expression.

Mingyu's face became dull all of a sudden.

"Ok ok i will now go" wonwoo pushed mingyu towards the field, " and dont get injured" Wonwoo screamed a little.

Mingyu's retreating figure showed a thumbs up to him.

Wonwoo was smiling ear to ear and then he turned back to see Junhui giving a smug look.

"What? Why are you making such a face? You have no other job Wen Junhui??" Wonwoo said embarrassingly.

"Nah my baby wonu has a crush i need to monitor things" Junhui laughed.

"Get out ewww" wonwoo couldnt stop laughing and kept pushing Junhui.

' _i need to report this to Minghao' Junhui thought._


	9. Chapter 9

As hours went by the sun became stronger. If Wonwoo had to be honest he was feeling quite annoyed with the heat but he was enduring this for Mingyu.

Wonwoo couldn't lie to himself, 

_yes he was there standing in the scorching heat at 12 pm just so he could cheer for Mingyu._

Mingyu gave a smile to Wonwoo on the sidelines. Wonwoo could see Mingyu suffering the heat too. Seungkwan and Seokmin were handing out water bottles to the participants and Wonwoo saw Seungkwan telling Mingyu something.

Mingyu was blushing and stealing glances of Wonwoo while Seungkwan was blabbering , Wonwoo suspected himself as the topic of the conversation. He was curious.

Mingyu along with other participants were now ready for the run, Mingyu gestured "cheer for me" to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo just shrugged.

Whistle!

They started running, Wonwoo was cheering on top of his lungs, "MINGYU MINGYU MINGYU !!!!!!"

Mingyu was already way ahead in the race but Kihyun from Wonwoo's class was catching up to him.

And just at the climax moment Kihyun surpassed Mingyu and won the race.

Wonwoo rushed near the end line to Mingyu.

Mingyu was huffing but also smiling, "waa hyung you cheered for me! So bad i became 2nd"

"Its just a practice race Mingyu, you did so well im sure you will win in the final race!" Wonwoo gave a big smile at Mingyu.

Mingyu just wanted to hug Wonwoo right there.

"If a pretty boy like you cheers for someone it adds extra motivation" Kihyun appeared suddenly pointing at Wonwoo.

Mingyu became very territorial,he knew Kihyun was never upto any good. They have never been in good terms.

The whole school knew Mingyu and Kihyun were arch nemesis.

"Why don't you cheer for me instead of this loser" Kihyun snarked at Mingyu then looking at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo didn't about Mingyu and Kihyun's rivalry but Wonwoo sensed the tension and replied, "Mingyu is my friend and i know he will win in the finals. And even if he becomes last i will cheer for him" wonwoo gave a warm smile.

" see you later pretty boy" Kihyun winked at Wonwoo and left.

"Thank you hyung" Mingyu said with puppy eyes.

"Eyy its ok big boy" Wonwoo let out a laugh.

Mingyu was laughing too.

"What's up lovebirds!" Minghao cooed from the sides.

"What kind of bullshit" Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand and ran away.

" ayy o lovebirds being shy shy ayy o" Minghao screamed at them with a cringy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is my bias from Monsta X so yeah i just threw him in the story. And also if yall have watched Cyzj you know the ' way Minghao says Ayyo at Yanan its the same tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo woke up with the huge chaos outside. He opened the window to see what the concussion was about and saw that Mingyu had also opened the window at about the same time. 

"why is everybody screaming?do you know anything?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo while rubbing his eyes lazily.

"uh huh" Wonwoo shook his head.

suddenly they saw Seungcheol running into the alley from the wide road.

"Oi Cheol hyung what is with this chaos??" Mingyu asked Seungcheol.

" my boyfriends house is on fire come help" Seungcheol ran towards his house which was a few meters away.

Mingyu let out an 'ah' .

Wonwoo looked at him.

"oh i guess you dont know yet. Its Jeonghan that bitch, Cheol hyung's boyfriend" Mingyu said smiling.

"what are we waiting for lets go help them" Wonwoo hurried.

"woah woah wait i dont wanna go" Mingyu said.

Wonwoo was not amused.

"Jeonghan is a bitch he left to get beaten up by drug dealers few months ago" Mingyu said.

"drug dealer? ??" wonwoo was surprised.

"no no i was caught up in their mess i dont smoke weed trust me" Mingyu looked desperate.

Suddenly Seungcheol screamed from the lawn , "yall helping us or nah come down"

wonwoo screamed "yeah yeah we coming"

Wonwoo said , "mingyu i trust you but its not right time lets get down first"

when mingyu and wonwoo reached Jeonghan's house, they found out it was a small fire in the kitchen nothing serious.

" See its nothing. Jeonghan is the most dramatic bitch ever. he is worse than seungkwan" Mingyu whispered to wonwoo.

Wonwoo gestured mingyu to stay silent.

Jeonghan came towards them, "Oh you are the new tenant at Cheol's, hi im Jeonghan" he told Wonwoo.

"dont go for his soft tone and beautiful smile" Mingyu warned Wonwoo.

"aww mingyu my baby shiba puppy how are you?" Jeonghan tried to ruffle mingyu's hair.

Mingyu shook off his hand.

"mingyu last time that was purely unintentional he didn't do it on purpose. Jeonghan doesn't want you dead" Seungcheol tried to defend Jeonghan's past actions.

"how can you be so sure?" mingyu scoffed.

"listen gyu im sorry I've told you thousand times" Jeonghan looked apologetic.

"fuck off" mingyu said in hushed voice.

"mingyu you should forgive him" Wonwoo said.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and then looked at Jeonghan "ok just because Wonwoo says."

Wonwoo looked away in embarrassment.

"mingyu you are so whipped" Seungcheol laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how is it!


End file.
